Work units provided in the work place are available to assist the worker reaching hard to access obscure places as embodied in a ladder or a stepping stool. Further, industrial-type knee pads may be acquired for those workers who have to spend much of their work day stooped over, or in a kneeling position. However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge a device is not currently available which combines into one device described herein as a work unit, both a kneeling device defined to assist an older or less agile worker or individual from a standing position to a kneeling position, and a stepping stool which is very difficult to upset in any direction.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome the problem of an older or less agile individual kneeling down from a standing or alternate position unassisted subjected to the danger of a fall, and resulting injury.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a support means for an individual to assume a kneeling position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a support and cushioning means for an individual's shins or knees while the individual is in a kneeling position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an anti-tipping work unit constructed in a rigid fashion of dimensions suitable to offer the user extreme security in standing thereupon or when reaching out for implements or over obstacles, thereby precluding tipping.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an anti-tipping work unit constructed of suitable dimensions in one embodiment which will allow a less than average height individual secure support while working at standard ceiling height.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a work unit of particular usefulness to the geriatric community.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed embodiments of the invention illustrated herein.